Am I Really Alone?
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Ian has a rough day thinking that he is alone. Can't think of an actual summary, sorry. Nothing much but Lee and Ian becoming friends. No Romance, just friendship. Plz R


**Just something that popped up in my head. No actual pairing but just a little friendship between Lee and Ian. Nothing else.**

**/Chinese/**

**

* * *

**

A lone figure sat on a swing, ignoring the biting cold. It had snowed earlier, badly, so the ground was covered by three feet of the white stuff. Now it has small flakes coming down. The small boy sighed.

After years of living in the cold, the snowy winters, the years of nothing but training only to have it overcome by some amateurs, his life gone from bad to worse.

The hellhole he had been living in since he was taken off the street was now being shut downed. His teammates had places to go, but he didn't. His mother had died when he was born and his father had abandoned him on the streets when he was only three.

According to what he was told, he was to be put in foster care, if they could not locate his father or any family members at all. But that meant that he would be stuck in Russia which was the last place he really wanted to be.

He wanted to travel, to explore the world, to see all the places he had heard about in World History. He had seen picture of places in foreign countries but he wanted to see them in real life.

But all of that was nothing but wishing and dreaming. His captain was going to stay with Kai in Japan, his silent and bulky teammate was going to live with his aunt, and his crazy, psychopathic teammate was to go live with his aunt, uncle and their kids for the simple fact that his aunt and uncle were physiatrist, which what he needed the most.

And what pained him the most was that the ones his teammates were staying with wanted them there. Nobody wanted him, he was alone. His teammates didn't seem to care about their smallest teammate or his welfare.

Then again, they were trained to be emotionless. To only fell anger and hate. And he felt just that against everyone and everything. He hated his teammates for not caring, the other Beyblading teams that were always so happy who had their friends and family there to support them. With hate came the anger.

He was alone and nobody cared for him. He blinked back tears as he stared at the white ground. He had nobody. He _was_ nobody. A lone tear escaped running down his pale cheek.

He didn't bother to wipe it away. No, instead he let the rest follow the first one. Why was he here? Why did he have to go through this? Why couldn't he have someone to care for him, to love him, to talk to him without sneering, to actually have someone there for him to run to and cry on their shoulders when he needed one to cry on?

Because, he was nothing. The wind picked up slightly, blowing his indigo hair this and that way. His crimson orbs stayed locked to the ground, tears still silently making their way down his cheeks. He pushed his legs against the ground making the swing he sat on go backwards.

Before he knew it, he was swinging. Higher and higher intil he couldn't go any higher. He twisted the swing so that he twisted as he swung back and forth.

He continued on like that, even after hearing someone walk up. He ignored the person; he plainly ignored the world around him. The wind, the cold, the sounds, the lights, the snow, it was all ignored.

That is, intil the person said something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ian from the Demolition Boys." Ian snorted bitterly and put his feet out to stop him and the swing, which caused some of the snow to going flying in different directions.

"My god, someone actually sees me." Ian muttered bitterly. "What the hell do you want Lee?"

"What, can't I go for a walk?"

Ian glared at the older male who sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" Ian asked annoyed.

"Shouldn't you?" Lee shot back.

"I don't have a team!" Ian spat suddenly standing up. He stormed off, feeling more warm tears slide down his cheek. It was only then that he noticed that he had been crying the whole time, before Lee showed up, while Lee was there and he was still crying.

He had his face towards the ground as he walked faster and faster intil he was jogging which soon turned into a run. He ran, as if his life depended on it. He ran from everything, his life, his problems, the world in general.

Ian grunted as he ran into someone who yelped in surprise. They stumbled, the person he ran into fell backward, grabbing onto Ian who fell on top of the other.

Ian lifted himself up and looked down to find Rei shaking his head slightly before sitting up. "Ian?"

Golden orbs looked into his own crimson orbs before he turned and started running again. "IAN!"

The shouted went unnoticed by the said boy. He ran and ran into he finally collapsed. His breathing was heavy and harsh and his legs felt like jelly. He looked around to find himself in the back of the abbey. The only place that he could call home, no matter how much he hated the place.

Ian lent against the side of the abbey, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He stood up shakily and walked into the abbey's back door. He walked down halls and halls intil he got to a familiar door. He opened it, looking around.

It was a small room, with a rickety bed with a flat pillow that looked like someone had ironed it flat, a stained sheet and a blanket with holes in it. There was a desk next to it and not far from the desk was a door that led to a small bathroom. The walls and floor were concert and a small rug that had seen better days lay in the middle of the floor.

Ian walked over to the bed, falling onto it sighing. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him.

(At a hotel, a couple of hours later)

"Have any of you seen Ian?" Mr. Dickinson asked the other teams as they went to eat in the hotel restaurant.

"He was at the park but then he ran off." Lee said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he ran into me literally but then took off running again." Rei murmured tilting his head sideways. "He was crying too."

"Crying?" Mr. Dickinson asked curiously. Lee and Rei nodded.

"You might find him at the abbey in his room." A voice suggested behind them. They turned to Spencer.

"Pardon me?"

"His room at the abbey. Whenever he gets upset or mad he'll go there and more then half the time sleep it off." Spencer explained.

"Hm...could one of you go check?" Mr. Dickinson asked looking between the three boys.

"No need to." a cold voice joined in. Once again they turned to find the person of their conversation standing there glaring at them with pure hate.

Ian turned and tried to head towards the elevator but was stopped. "Ian, I need to talk to you."

"What? About where I'll be staying?" Ian asked snappishly.

"Yes, well, maybe we should talk..."

"Just spit it out, you stupid old fool!" Ian snapped, glaring at the said man. Mr. Dickinson looked shocked at first but gave the boy a disapproving look.

"Your father is in the Moscow jail. As for other family members, there is an aunt, but..." Mr. D trailed off not knowing how to put it without hurting the younger boy but Ian caught on quickly.

"Let me make a wild guess." Ian said dramatically, "She wants nothing to do with me, right?"

"Well, um, yes." Ian snorted again and turned back towards the elevator. Before he reached it, he changed courses and headed for the stairs. He blinked back more tears of anger, hate and sadness as he ran up the steps.

Soon he was on the roof and he walked over to the side, looking down at the streets and the people who walked past. A little girl ran over to her parents, giggling. Her parents smiled and her father picked her up and they walked away.

He also spotted a young couple walking down the street. They stopped and turned to each other smiling. The female said something to which the male replied before bending down slightly to kiss her on the lips.

Ian turned around slid down the side wall, trying to get a hold of himself. 'It's not fair' Ian thought as a sob escaped him. 'I'm alone. Why? Why me?'

Another sob escaped him soon followed by more. He balled himself into a tight ball as he cried for the second time the day, this time not holding back.

He heard someone call him but ignored them. He couldn't stop sobbing long enough to acknowledge them really. He stiffened as he felt someone sit beside him, pulling him into their lap.

"Its okay." the voice whispered rubbing his back soothing.

"Okay? Okay? Nothing's okay damn it." Ian snapped pulling away from the person.

"Ian, I..." Ian glared at the Asian boy who looked at him lost for words.

"Don't bother Lee, just go back to your stupid friends and leave me the hell alone so I can suffer!" Ian snapped pushing the offending hands away.

"Ian, stop acting like a child." Lee whispered softly sitting on his knees in front of the distraught teen. "Sometimes it helps to talk about things."

"Oh yeah? Who the hell am I going to talk to?"

"You can talk to anyone. Your teammates..."

"Puh-lease. I'll have a better time talking to a tree then talking to Bryan, I'll have an even better time talking to an old, deaf dog then to Tala, and talking to Spencer it like to a 20 year old moron who doesn't even know who to spell his name when it's only one letter."

"Okay well maybe you could talk to Rei or me or somebody. Ian, you need to talk to someone." Ian glared at him turned away so that his back was to the other boy.

Lee sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, you remind me of Kevin." Ian snorted and continued to give Lee a cold shoulder. "Why are you like this?" Silence, "Is it because, your lonely?"

Ian sighed before slowly turning back to the older boy. "Something like that. It's just...it's just not fair! Spencer and Bryan have families that want them, Tala has Kai who's willing to take him and I have nobody. Not even my own teammates care."

Lee pulled Ian back into his lap as the said boy started crying again. Lee wrapped one arm around the younger boy's waist and wrapped his other around the boy's neck pulling him closer.

After a while Ian calmed down again but didn't push away. Instead, he buried his head in Lee's scarf that hid his neck. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Lee muttered using the hand of the arm wrapped around Ian's neck to run it through the indigo hair. "You needed to let it out. Even though crying isn't something someone likes to do, it has to be done. It's part of nature, something that can't be avoided. Trust me if it could, then I wouldn't have to listen to my sister bawling over stupid stuff."

Lee smiled slightly as Ian chuckled. "Let's talk." Lee said suddenly. Ian pulled back to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we were already doing that?" Ian said slowly. Lee grinned and rolled his eyes.

"What I meant was to talk about ourselves. Our hobbies, what we like you know, get to know each other a bit."

"Okay." Ian muttered slowly leaning back into Lee's embraced. "You go first."

"Okie-dokie, My whole name is Lee Liang Wong, I'm from China but I think you already know that, my favorite color is black, my favorite animal is a lion of course, my favorite food is pizza since Rei introduced me too it, my favorite drink is Pepsi since once again Rei introduced it to me.

"I like Beyblading, fishing in the river not far from the village, lying in the sun whenever I get the chance, picking on Mariah and um...I hate planes." Lee finished sheepishly. Ian chuckled again.

"Okay, I guess it's me turn. My name is real name is Ivan Dmitriy Pavlov, from Russia, my favorite color is any shade of blue, I don't have a favorite food or drink considering they only fed us paste or what I think was paste and water and I haven't tried anything else yet. My favorite animals are puppies and kittens; don't ask because I don't know why.

"I like to read, beyblade, pissing Boris and Bryan off, sometimes Tala. Spencer just looked at me like I'm stupid when I try to piss him off. I like to draw and watching it thundering and lightening or just watching the rain."

"Um...what did you mean that you haven't tried anything since you have been out?" Lee asked frowning, almost glaring at him.

"It means I haven't eaten since then."

"What? You have got to be kidding me. It's been three whole days since you been out the abbey." Lee said gawking before actually glaring at the boy this time.

"Yeah well, my mind has been off in another world lately, if you don't remember."

"Then let's go." Lee said pushing Ian so that they both stood up then grabbed Ian's hand and dragged the boy towards the door.

"Lee, um...I don't really feel like seeing the others."

"Then well go out. I know, we can go get pizza so you can try it." Lee said looking back at the other boy, grinning. "I just have to stop and get my money or ruble or whatever you Russians call money."

"Rubles." Ian corrected the Asian boy. They walked down a couple flights of stairs intil they reach the floor the White Tigers rooms were on. Lee stopped outside his door where Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and Rei raised an eyebrow at them.

"Stay right here." Lee commanded. Ian opened mouth but closed and settled to glaring at the older boy. Lee opened the door leaving Ian to turn his attention to the rest of the Asian teenagers.

Ian glared at Kevin since he was glaring back. Rei and Mariah raised their already raised eyebrow higher while Gary just walked into the room. Lee came back out and grabbed Ian by the wrist earning a small 'eep' from Ian.

/Be back later/ Lee called over his shoulder.

/Where are you going/ Rei shouted at his fast retreating friend.

/Treating Ian to pizza/

/Rei, I don't think Lee is feeling well./ Mariah said turning back to her crush.

/Actually Mariah, I think he's finally giving Ian something that he has not had before./ Rei said still looking after his friend.

/What do you mean/ She asked bemused.

/Friendship./ Rei replied before following Gary example and walked into the room. Mariah and Kevin shared a blank look before shrugging and walked back into the room.

**

* * *

**

**Well R&R though I doubt anyone will.**


End file.
